White Flag Parade
by ravengal
Summary: The end of World War II, with wacky hijinks and a slice of drama. With the Axis slowly collapsing, and the Allies finally gaining ground, Italy is left with a dilemma. How to save his broken friendships.
1. Defect

Author's note: Hey there!

Wow, my first Hetalia fic that actually deals with historical stuff! Yay!

The stuff that happens is mostly accurate... but with a Hetalia spin on it! Woo!

Well, I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. I tried my damndest with the countries. I hope they're accurate. If anything's amiss, just let me know! I'm happy to listen.

P.S.S. Writing for so many countries at once is hard work... XD

* * *

**Chapter One****: Defect**

"Dudes!" America yelled happily, holding Italy up by the back of his collar. "Check it! Step one of the master plan is complete!"

"Dat was fast!" China said.

"Ciao!" Italy said, waving.

"Bonjour, mon ami," France replied. "You are looking well."

"Thanks! You too!"

"Let me guess," Britain said. "The little blighter gave up without a fight again?"

"Yep!" America replied. "You got it!"

"One nation is down, two is to go!" Russia said with a smile.

"Now, my little man!" America set Italy on his feet. "We had a long hard discussion between the five of us..."

"And me..." some voice in the back added.

"And we want _you_..." America pointed at him dramatically. "To become one of the Allies!"

Italy stared at him for a minute. Then he burst out laughing. "Oh, that's a good one!" he replied. "I didn't know you were so funny, America!"

"Well, I _have_ been known to crack a good joke or two... but no! This time, we're deadly super serious!"

"Quite," Britain added.

"What?" Italy asked. "You're serious?"

"Deadly _super_ serious!" America replied.

"Oui oui," France said. "We zink you would make an _excellent_ addition to our quaint little team."

"But what about Germany and Japan?" Italy asked.

"You forget about dem and join _our_ side!" China said with a wink.

"We make with the crazy and the fun times!" Russia said.

America pointed to himself with his thumb. "You can thank the hero here for this brilliant idea!" he said.

"Oy!" Britain snapped. "Bloody wanker, we came up this plan as a team!"

"Oui!" France agreed. "It was ze one time we managed to agree on somezing!"

"But, guys!" Italy said, panicked. "I can't just-a leave Germany and Japan! They're my friends!"

"Aiyaa..." China said, "I knew dis would happen..."

"He's never going to go for the idea, America..." Britain said.

"Come on, guys!" America said. "We can't give up now!" He slapped a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Look, here's the deal. We think you're kinda cool. Even if you're totally hopeless, at, like, _everything_..."

"And he annoying, to boot..." China added.

"He not so bad..." Russia said. "He kind of cute when screaming for the help..."

France slid over and nudged America out of the way. "Allow _me_ to 'andle zis," he said. He put his hands on Italy's shoulders. "Mon ami... you 'ave always craved for peace, 'ave you not?"

"Huh?" Italy asked.

"To be free of ze burden of fighting... to be able to live ze peaceful life again."

Britain's eyes lit up. "I see what you're getting at..." he said.

"It certainly explain de mass white flag-producing..." China added.

"You no like fighting?" Russia asked. "But fighting gives me great pleasure smile!"

"Non, non..." France said. "Little Italy 'ere is a lover, not a fighter. Is zat not so?"

"Well, si!" Italy replied with a smile. "I'd love a world where-a we weren't constantly beating on each other!"

"Exactly, mon ami... and we, ze Allies, can 'elp you attain zat."

"You can?"

"Oh, yeah, totally, dude!" America replied. "If you join our super awesome team of Allies..." He gave a thumbs up. "I can guarantee that Germany and Japan will give up without a struggle! Then bam! War over!"

"Really?"

"_Really _really! Isn't my plan just totally awesome?"

"Oy!" Britain snapped. "We've been over this, America!"

Italy felt conflicted. "Ooh... I dunno..." he said, "can I phone a friend?"

"If you join Allies today," China said, holding up a plate of dim sum, "I give you free dim sum as welcome gift!"

Italy grinned. "Free food? Ooh, you drive a hard-a bargain..."

"I give you pirozhki," Russia said, holding up a plate of pirozhki. "I promise it not poisoned."

France twirled away from Italy's shoulders, holding up a plate of fois gras in one hand and a plate of pot-au-feu in the other. "And, of course, you may 'elp yourself to my fine French cuisine!" he said.

America held up a hamburger in one hand and a drink in the other. "And have a burger and shake on _me_, dude!" he said.

Britain held up a plate of scones. "And perhaps you'd like a scone or two, old chap?" he asked.

"Mon dieu, Britain!" France cried. "We're trying to win 'im over, not kill 'im!"

"Say that again and I'm cursing you, Francey-Pants!"

"Ohhh, I don't know..." Italy said, drooping slightly. "Germany will be really mad at me if I defect... Probably Japan, too..."

"Oh, don't worry about _that_, dude!" America said. "Sure, they may be a _little_ pissed off at first... but they'll come around!"

"Either that, or they kill you violently in your sleep," Russia said.

"You be fine!" China said. "Though Germany and Japan rather hard-hearted... and hard-headed... I sure they good people! At least, Japan is."

"You want ze world to be at peace, non?" France asked with a wink.

"Well..." Italy replied.

"Just zink about it! Zere's no need to surrender if zere's nozing to surrender from! You know what zey say, mon ami! Make love, not war! And, wiz no war, zere is more time for love~!"

"That's true..."

"Imagine a world where everyone is at peace wiz one anozer~!"

"So, we can all be friends?"

"Of course, dude!" America replied.

"Well, if we must..." Britain added, glancing away.

"Hooray!" Russia cheered. "New friend for me!"

"I would be happy to make new friend," China said.

"Will it be like-a that time we all saved the world from Pictonians and had a bon dance?" Italy asked excitedly.

"Uh..." America replied, "sure! Except better!"

"Wow, really?"

"_Really_ really!"

"That sounds _really_ cool!"

"So, what do you say, dude? Are you in, or are you in?"

Italy looked between the five of them for a minute. He ran the options through his brain as he viewed each smile.

Eventually, he broke into a smile of his own. "Okay!"

They all beamed at him.

"Aiyaa!" China said. "Dat is big relief! Here, you take free dim sum now!" He handed the plate over.

"Grazie!"

"Here, you take," Russia said, handing him the pirozhki.

"Grazie!"

"For you!" France said, handing him the fois gras and pot-au-feu.

"Grazie!" The pile was beginning to wobble.

"Here and don't complain!" Britain said, handing him the scones.

"Grazie!"

"And one more for the road!" America said, laughing loudly as he placed the hamburger and drink on top of the pile.

The pile of six plates and one drink swayed and wobbled back and forth. Italy started swaying with it in a desperate attempt to keep it straight.

After a minute or so of balancing, he finally got it to stay still. He sighed in relief.

"All it needs now is some pasta!"

"I have you covered!" China replied, holding up a plate of seafood pasta.

"Pastaaaa!"

China carefully placed it on the pile. Italy immediately crashed to the floor with a wail. After a moment, five heads leaned over to look at him.

"I think we may have overdone it..." Britain said.

America burst out laughing again. "Gee, ya think?" he asked.

"Is good hospitality to treat guest to much food," China said.

"You look funny with the food goggles on your face," Russia said.

"Ooooh..." Italy replied in a daze.

"... I wonder when _my_ turn will come..." some voice in the back said.

"Who are you?" another voice asked.

"I'm Canada..."

* * *

"Count off!" Germany yelled.

"... Ichi!" Japan replied.

"... Vhere ze hell is Italy?"

"I don't know! I haven't heard from him since yesterday!"

Germany growled. "Zat dummkopf! He skipped out on training again! Zis is ze zird time zis veek!"

"Hai. He is being very reckress."

Germany clenched a fist angrily. "I varned him zat if he pulled zis stunt a zird time, I'd chase him around ze track viz a chainsaw! Looks like I'm going to need a chainsaw..."

"Sat doesn't sound safe..."

"Come, Japan! Ve vill continue our training wizout him!"

"Hai!"

Germany began running around the track, Japan following suit.

"I svear, when zat lazy Italian shows his face, he'll have a _lot_ to answer for!"

* * *

"This is a cosy meeting room!" Italy said happily, sitting at one of the chairs.

He stuck another scone in his mouth. Oddly, he'd gotten used to the taste of petrified couch stuffing. It wasn't all that bad.

France leaned his chin on his entwined fingers. "I suppose it is alright," he replied. "A little drab, perhaps, but it serves its function, non?"

"Yeah!" America replied. "I wanted to hang hero banners on the walls, but no one else wanted 'em. Such a waste!"

"It not bad," China agreed.

"It give me opportunity to scope out new territory," Russia said.

"Yes, it's alright, I suppose," Britain agreed, sipping a cup of tea. "Nothing terribly special, but it doesn't particularly _need_ to be."

Italy kicked his feet beneath his chair as he ate another scone. "I really hope Germany doesn't get too mad at me..." he said.

"I'm telling ya," America replied, "it'll be fine, dude!"

"I'm late-a for training, so he's probably wondering where I am..." He paused, then he dropped the scone in shock. "Oh no! This makes three times this week!"

"So?" China asked.

"He said if I miss another training session, he'll chase-a me around the track with a chainsaw! Oh noooo!"

America brightened. "A chainsaw, ya say?" he asked. "Hey, I have a chainsaw back at _my_ place! It's really big and really powerful and will scare the crap out of _any_ man, guaranteed! Maybe I'll let him borrow it! If he asks real nicely!"

Italy screamed and hid under the table.

"... You're not helping, America," Britain said.

"Anyway! We need to get step two of the master plan underway!"

"Zat's right," France agreed, "now zat we _'ave_ ze little country, we need to use him as leverage."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, so how we go about doing dat?" China asked.

"First, we head to where Germany and Japan are! Then we show 'em that Italy's on _our_ side now! It's fool-proof!"

"You do realise," Britain said, "we're dealing with two of the most stubborn gits on the planet?"

"It's true!" Italy said happily. "Japan and Germany have heads of rock and hearts of steel, but I love-a them both anyway!"

"I'm sure I could make with the convincing..." Russia said, holding up a faucet.

"No, I'm _certain_ this will work!" America replied. "We go in, guns blazing, I give 'em a heroic speech and the Axis are putty in our hands!"

"Yeah, no," China said. "I don't think dat will work..."

"I'm wiz Monsieur China," France said. "Ze operation needs to be delicate and strategic."

"... I give the heroic speech, _then_ go in, guns blazing?" America asked.

"Bloody idiot..." Britain grumbled.

* * *

"Alright, ve're done wiz training today!" Germany called out.

Exhausted, Japan bent over, breathing heavily. "Hai..." he replied.

Germany quickly scanned the horizon, then frowned. "Tsk. Still no sign of ze idiot. Vhere ze hell _is_ he?"

"I... don't know... Gomennasai..."

"Zat verdammt dummkopf..."

"It's not rike... he uses se training... for anysing usefuru... anyway..."

"Ja, but von can never be too careful. If all it does it improve his running speed, it's better zan nozing..."

"Hey, Germany!" a voice called out. "Hey, Japan!"

Both heads snapped in the direction of the voice. A nervous-looking Italy stood in front of the surrounding bushes.

Germany felt steam billow from his ears. "_Italy_!"

Italy jumped in fright. "Yipe!"

"You _scheisskerl_! Vhere ze holy _Fuhrer_ have you been?"

"You are rucky Germany does not have a chainsaw on him right now..." Japan said.

"W-Well..." Italy replied, sweating bullets, "about that..."

"You'd better have a damn good excuse for skipping out on training for the _zird_ time!" Germany yelled. "And, if it involves cats, pasta, pizza or siestas, I am going to rip your zroat out!"

Italy screamed. "Don't hurt me!" He pulled out a white flag and started waving it around furiously. "I'm too young to have my throat-a ripped out!"

"Zhen explain. _Now_!"

"I joined-a the Allies!"

Germany's brain screeched to a halt. "... You did vhat?"

Loud laughter suddenly drifted from the bushes. After a moment, five familiar faces came out and stood around Italy. Every single one looked very pleased with himself.

"That's right!" America yelled, slapping a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Italy's on _our_ side now!"

"Now zat you're one member down," France said, "perhaps it's time to rezink where you stand?"

"It is now six against two!" China said. "De odds are not looking good for you!"

"Perhaps it's time you put a sock in it, eh, chaps?" Britain asked.

"Then we can make with the conquering!" Russia added.

Germany and Japan just stared at their friend.

"Italy...?" Germany asked.

"Itary...?" Japan asked.

Italy merely looked back sadly. He weakly waved the white flag at them.


	2. Resist

Author's note: Yo, Hetalians!

... Nothing to say, really.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two****: Resist**

"Vh..." Germany said, eyes wide. "Vha..." Suddenly, anger erupted from within him. "_Vhat is ze meaning of zis_?"

"I-Itary, I don't sink I understand..." Japan said slowly.

"Didn't you hear me, dudes?" America asked, confused. "I said he's joined the Allies now! Which means you should surrender and stuff!"

"Quite," Britain agreed.

"Den victory will be ours!" China said.

"And we can stop ze fighting and proceed wiz ze loving, non?" France said.

"And the conquering," Russia added.

"Nein!" Germany yelled. "I vant _Italy_ to tell me! Ze rest of you be qviet!"

"Alright, alright, yeesh..." America replied. He shoved Italy forwards. "Alright, shrimpy, tell 'em."

Italy stumbled for a few moments before righting himself. He fidgeted nervously.

"Um, well, you see, Germany..." he replied.

Germany folded his arms. "I'm vaiting!" he yelled.

"Well, they offered-a me world peace by saying we could all be friends if we stopped fighting! Wouldn't it be nice if we could all be friends? Plus, they gave me a lot of free food. China's seafood-a pasta was especially nice."

Germany looked at him in disbelief. "... Tell me I'm not hearing zis..."

"I'd rike to, berieve me..." Japan replied.

"I want us all to be friends!" Italy said. "I mean, I know America's kind of loud..."

"Hey!" America said with a pout.

"And Britain's kind of weird..."

"I say!" Britain yelled angrily.

"And Big Brother France is kind of creepy..."

"Mon dieu!" France cried with puppy dog eyes.

"And Russia's kind of scary..."

"What was that?" Russia asked with a strained smile.

"And China's kind of-"

"Alright, dat quite enough..." China said.

"But they're pretty cool guys really! And I want to be their friend! In fact, I want us _all_ to be their friends! Then we don't have to fight each other and we can have-a many more bon dances! Don't you like bon dances, Japan?"

"Werru..." Japan replied, "hai, but..."

"Then join me on _this_ side! Then there won't _have_ to be any sides anymore!"

Germany stared at him. After a moment, he exchanged a glance with Japan. The Asian looked just as lost and confused as he felt. He looked back at the Allies. America was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking very excited. Britain, France and China were wearing smirks and Russia was smiling pleasantly.

After another few moments, he felt rage boil from deep within him.

His eyebrow twitched. "So, zis is how it's going to be, is it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're abandoning us. After all ve've been zrough togezer as a team... you're villing to svitch sides... just like zat."

"No, no! Well, I mean, technically, yes... but-"

"Just to end ze var ve've fought so hard for? Ze var ve've vorked so hard to vin?"

"Well..."

"Zis is not a game, Italy!"

Italy winced. Even the other Allies faltered slightly. "But..."

"Hai," Japan said, "I must agree wis Germany. We worked very hard to get sis far. Surrendering now would be unforgivaburu."

"Come on, guys!" Italy flailed his arms, then walked forward a few steps. He stopped in front of Germany, who glared down at him, his arms still folded. "We're friends, right?"

"Vell, I _zought_ ve vere..." Germany replied.

"Right! And friends always stick together!" He pulled Germany's hand out of its folded position and tugged on it. "Right, Germany?"

"... Ja... zey do."

After a few more moments of glaring at him, he slapped Italy's hand away.

Italy looked up at him like a wounded puppy. "G... Germany?"

"But it seems you forgot zis vhen you betrayed ze Axis."

Italy recoiled in horror. "Be... betrayed?"

"Ja. Betrayed. I zought I could rely on you... I zought I could _trust_ you... I..." He couldn't continue. "Tsk." He turned away. "Ve're done here." He began storming off.

"Wait! Germany!" He heard Italy running after him.

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Don't you dare follow me!" The footsteps stopped. "Like I said, ve're done here. Have fun being von of ze Allies..."

"Germany..."

"Hai," Japan agreed. "As Germany said, we are done here."

He began walking away. When he caught up to Germany, the two of them left together.

"No... No! Germany! Japan! Wait!"

Neither of them waited.

* * *

Italy stared at the place his friends had been just a moment ago, tears pooling in his eyes. After a moment, he felt himself grow faint.

"Oh, steady yourself zere, mon ami," France said before a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"... Aww, man..." America said, "I thought for sure that would work..."

"I told you," Britain said. "Bloody _stubborn_ gits."

"You no kidding..." China agreed.

"Aww..." Russia said, "no conquering today..."

"They hate-a me now!" Italy wailed. "Japan and Germany hate me!"

"Non non," France replied, "zey are just a little pissed off wiz you is all. Zey will come around, I'm sure."

"Noooo, they hate-a me and we'll never be friends again!"

"... Well, _now_ what are we supposed to do?" America asked.

"Prepared a Plan B, I see..." Britain said sarcastically.

"Per'aps little Italy should take a break for now..." France said.

"Aiyaa... dis so troublesome..." China said.

"You should lock them in the basement 'til they surrender," Russia said. "If it was me and the Baltic nations, that is what I be doing."

"Alright, listen up," Britain said. "If we want this plan to work, we'll have to extend it a bit."

"I'm listening, my bro..." America replied.

"Step _three_ of the master plan..."

* * *

Italy knocked frantically on Germany's door. "Germany!" he cried. "Germany! Come on, open up, Germany!"

It was a full five minutes before the door swung open. A very tall and very muscular German was glaring down at him.

"Vhat did I tell you about following me, Italy?" he asked.

"I know, but we're friends! Please don't hate-a me, Germany! I mean, I know I switched sides and really upset you, and I guess that was kinda warranted, but we're friends, right?"

"Nein! Ve are not friends!"

Italy faltered. "We... we're not?"

Germany looked away. "Nein. Ve are not."

"But... but... what about our alliance? Our pact? We pinky-swore the Pact of Steel! Remember?"

Germany pulled a face. "Ja, I remember..."

"And remember? You wanted to call it the Pact of Blood... but then I said..." He flailed his arms around. "'Wah, but Germany, that sounds too scary! Can't-a we call it something else?'" He stopped flailing his arms. "And then you said 'Okay, fine' and then we called it the Pact of Steel!"

Germany was silent for a minute, staring off into the distance.

"And Germany? You said you'd be my best friend forever..." He held out his pinky finger. "Right?"

After a moment, Germany looked at him. He held the gaze for a while.

Eventually, he grunted and turned away, facing the door. "You made your choice, Italy... you picked your side... Ve can't be friends anymore."

Italy felt his eyes water again. "_What_?" He lunged forward and grabbed Germany's arm. "No! Germany!"

Germany spun around, pointing a gun at his head. Italy froze.

"As I said, stay avay from me. Bumping into each ozer at vorld meetings is fine, but if you come near me anyvhere else, you vill be treated as mein enemy."

The gun shook slightly, but he held it firm.

"G... Germany..."

The gun lowered. Germany turned away again. He chuckled dryly. "Hey, at least now you von't have to attend training anymore. You alvays hated it, anyvay."

He walked inside and slammed the door.

"Germany..."

* * *

Italy knocked solemnly on Japan's door. After only a minute or so, the door slid open. The moment Japan saw him, he wordlessly slid the door shut again.

"Come on, Japan!" Italy cried, banging his fist on the door. "We're friends!"

"... I am sorry, Itary..." Japan replied, "but you have chosen your side."

"Germany said-a the same thing! I don't get it! Why can't we just stop-a the fighting and all be friends?"

"You sink it is sat simpuru?"

"Well, I don't see why not! End-a the war, become friends, eat pasta, take siestas and have bon dances together!"

"... You are such a fooru..."

"I don't understaaaand!"

"... Sat's the probrem. You never do."

"What?"

"Now, prease reave."

"But Japan!" The door suddenly slid open and a blade was at his throat in seconds. "Yipe!"

"... Prease reave."

Italy felt himself shaking. "O... Okay..." His eyes were starting to water again.

* * *

"It didn't work?" America asked, incredulous.

"Blast..." Britain said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It seem like our master plan not so masterful _after_ all..." China said.

"What great pity..." Russia said, looking unhappy for once.

"Mon dieu..." France said, "we knew zey were stubborn, but... zis is beyond ridiculous, non?"

"Germany and Japan aren't my friends anymore..." Italy whined, rocking back and forth on his chair. "Germany and Japan aren't my friends anymore..."

"Cheer up, old chap..." Britain said.

"Yeah, dude!" America added. "I mean, it looks like we're stuck with you now, so we all might as well get used to it! Yeah, it's a total bummer that our master plan didn't work, but hey!"

"It not like we can just throw you back, anyway," China said.

"Yeah, they not take you back anymore," Russia added, smiling again.

Italy wailed in dismay.

* * *

Italy ran into his house, flailing his arms. "Romano!" he cried. "Fratello! Oh, it's terrible!"

Romano turned the corner, looking irritated. "Oy, oy..." he grumbled, "what's-a with all the yelling, ah?"

"I-joined-a-the-Allies-because-they-offered-me-food-and-world-a-peace-but-mainly-food-but-then-Germany-and-Japan-got-really-pissed-off-at-me-and-threatened-me-with-weapons-until-I-left-them-alone-and-now-they're-not-a-my-friends-anymore!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Romano smacked him on the back of the head. "Slow down, ya bastard!"

"Sorry..."

"Now, try again."

"Okay..." Italy took a deep breath. "I joined-a the Allies... and now Germany and Japan hate me..."

Romano stared at him. After a few moments, he laughed. "Wow... I never thought I'd-a be saying this..." He slapped a hand on Italy's shoulder. "But I'm so proud of you, Veneziano!"

"Huh?"

"You finally grew some balls and left that potato-loving bastard! I never thought-a you had it in you!"

"But Germany's my friend! And so is Japan!"

"Apparently not, if you were willing to turn-a your back on them!"

"But Romano-!"

"You're better off on-a the winning side, fratello. Besides, wasn't it the German bastard who started this war in the first place?"

"Well, si, but..."

"You did good. For the first time in-a your miserable life, you did good."

"G... Grazie, but..."

"Why did-a you become that bastard's ally anyway, ah? That's something I never really understood."

"Because I never-a had any friends before I met Germany... what with-a being a hopeless coward and everything..."

"You had-a _me_! And those bastards, France and Spain!"

"Si, but they weren't-a really friends." Italy paused. "And I dunno. When Germany took-a me prisoner, he took-a really good care of me! He gave-a me food and never picked on me! He treated me nicer than anyone I've ever known! Even though he's-a really strict and military... and can scare-a the crap out of me when he gets angry... he has a really big-a heart..."

Romano stared at him in surprise. "Fratello..."

Italy started wailing again. "But now I've-a ruined our friendship, all because I was-a really hungry! I knew I shouldn't have skipped-a breakfast, but I was already late-a for training and Germany had threatened me with a chainsaw if I skipped another day and oh, Romano, I screwed up! I screwed up-a really badly!"

Romano smacked him again. "Calm down, ya bastard!"

"Sorry..."

"Jeez... getting worked up over that potato-eating bastard... I really don't know what-a you see in the guy..."

"It's called-a 'friendship', fratello..."

"Tch. Maybe you need to pick better friends, ah? You always were way too soft. It's-a no wonder the other countries picked on you so much."

"They picked on you, too..."

"Si, until I started-a kicking their asses!"

"... By running and hiding?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"And you don't have any friends, either!"

"I have-a Spain!"

"... He's-a your friend?"

"S-Si! Kind of! Maybe! Though don't-a you tell the bastard that, or I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Si, si..."

After a few moments, Romano heaved a sigh and turned around. "Don't-a let this get to you, okay, fratello? You can do better than those Axis bastards, anyway." He walked off.

Italy lowered his head and stared at the floor, saying nothing.


	3. Collapse

Author's note: Hey there!

Sorry about the drama bomb last chapter. XD I tried to stop it, but, once you release the drama bomb, there's no calling it back. Plus, it was kinda necessary for the story.

But I promise this chapter will be lighter!

Now, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three****: Collapse**

_A year und a half..._ Germany thought to himself as he ran around the track, Japan not far behind. It had been over a year and a half since Italy had defected to the Allies.

Training had progressed rather well in his absence, as was to be expected. In comparison, Japan was actually competent and could follow orders flawlessly. There was no need to yell at him about which end of a grenade to throw, for starters.

It had been quiet, though. Without constant cries about friendship and pasta, the air between the remaining two Axis Powers had grown somewhat stifled. After all, everything was rather serious business all the time now.

It wasn't as though they hadn't talked to Italy again, of course. In fact, the first time Germany had held a conversation with him since the separation had been about a month afterwards, when they'd bumped into one another at the dock. He'd cooled down enough by then to retain pleasantries, though the air had felt somewhat strained. Interestingly, though, it had been one of the only times he'd seen Italy with his eyes open.

Of course, the idiot had just _had_ to ruin it. First by bringing up a stupid memory and angering him, then following it up with a rather touching memory. That one had caught him off-guard.

Since then, he'd seen him around, either at world meetings or in the street. They'd greet each other if they crossed paths, but that was it. He never joined them in training and never snuck into his bed at night anymore. Somehow. Despite every window and door being locked. He'd never understood how he'd been able to do that.

Sure, the idiot had never been able to understand work ethic or personal space, but they'd been friends once. Best friends, even. After all, Italy had been the first person to actually _want_ to be his friend. He'd even stuck around him after Romano had run their boss out of office, despite having no obligation to do so anymore. Not that Italy had ever listened to his boss, anyway. He was terrible at following orders.

However, all that had changed the day he'd switched sides. Especially since his own boss had taken something they'd said at their little meeting as a declaration of war. Maybe it had been the part about how they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time. Maybe it had been Italy's comment, when they'd parted ways, about how he could hopefully put his training to use on the Allies' side. Probably the latter.

Either way, as it stood right now, they just couldn't be friends.

* * *

"Dudes!" America cried. "I've been hearing some crazy rumours about Italy's old boss lately!"

"Yes, we know," Britain replied. "Seems the old chap's gotten in a bit of bother with his people."

"Yup!" Italy replied through a mouthful of pot sticker. "Romano was telling-a me recently about how they're thinking of revolting."

"Mon dieu..." France said. "Zat is razer surprising."

"Yes, but dat not really our concern right now," China said.

"He's right," Russia agreed with a smile. "We are meant to be doing the conquering of the Axis Powers."

"Oh yeah, right!" America replied.

"Right," Britain said. "After all, we'll be fighting Germany on the battlefield tomorrow."

Italy said nothing as he ate his pot stickers.

"So, we need to come up with a plan of attack!" America paused a moment, then smirked. "And I've got just the thing!"

"Oh, joy... I can't wait to hear _this_..."

* * *

Germany stepped cautiously onto the battlefield, luger pistol at the ready. He carefully looked left and right, ready for anything.

"Alright, show yourselves, you verdammt Allies!" he yelled. "And let's get zis over viz!"

"Way ahead of you, bro!" a voice called out from the bushes. "Secret weapon! I choose you!"

Suddenly, Italy was shoved out of the bushes. He stumbled around a bit before righting himself.

Germany froze. "I... Italy?"

There was a helmet on the Italian's head and he appeared to be holding one of America's pistols.

"Behold! The master plan has been revived!"

"I don't like-a this plan!" Italy wailed.

"Just vhat are you dummkopfs _playing_ at?" Germany yelled angrily.

Five heads popped out of the bushes. Every single one was smiling.

America winked. "Italy here is gonna represent us on the battlefield!" he said. "Do us proud, little man!"

"You know what to do," Britain agreed.

"Ze fate of ze war rests on _you_~!" France said.

"Don't screw it up, now!" China said.

"Or _we_ be doing the screwing up of your face," Russia said.

"Ally power!" America yelled.

All five heads ducked back into the bushes.

Germany stared at Italy. After about a minute of staring back, Italy slowly raised the violently shaking gun and pointed it at him. Germany's eyes widened.

"... You have got to be kidding me..." he said.

"P... Prepare to meet-a my wrath, you... you..." Italy said. There was a long pause. "Oh, I can't do it!" He wailed and threw the gun on the ground. "I can't hurt Germany! Why would-a you make me do this? I can't do this!"

Germany paused a moment, processing what he was seeing. After a moment, he frowned, then raised his luger and pointed it at Italy. Italy screamed in response.

"_What are you doing, Germany_?"

Germany walked forwards, the gun never wavering. He stopped in front of Italy, the nozzle pointing directly at his forehead.

"You've left yourself vide open!"

"No! Germany, wait!"

"I zought I taught you better zan zat!"

"No! Wait! Please! I have relatives in Berlin! Well, not really, but all the same! You don't-a want to shoot me, Germany! I'm too young to die!"

Germany's finger hovered over the trigger. It remained there.

"... Germany?"

The air was tense as they stared each other down. There were tears in the corners of Italy's eyes. Germany could feel his heart ramming against his ribcage.

After a long stretch of silence, he felt his hand shaking. Trying to calm it, he tightened his grip slightly on the trigger.

There was another pause, the luger still wobbling.

"... Tsk... damn it..."

He threw the gun on the floor.

Italy looked surprised. "Germany?"

"Zey knew I vouldn't be able to do it, didn't zey?" He turned around, his mind a mess of emotions. "Are zey trying to make a fool of me?"

"No, Germany, that wasn't the plan at all..."

A burst of anger hit him. "_Vhere do zey get off, doing zings like zis_?"

"Well..."

"Just... leave, Italy. Zis battle is over."

"But-"

He stormed off, leaving his luger on the cold, hard ground.

* * *

"Oh, _come on_!" America cried. "What's it gonna take to get him to give up, already?"

"I bloody _told_ you it was a stupid idea..." Britain replied.

"If it did not work the first three times," China said, "including with Japan, what make you think it work _this_ time?"

"Monsieur Germany is trés stubborn..." France said.

"Are you sure you aren't wanting _me_ to convince him?" Russia asked.

"Aww, man..." America said. "I thought for sure the super delayed part four of the master plan would work..."

"Just let it go, already..." Britain grumbled.

* * *

"Nani?" Japan asked, his eyes widening. "Sey did what?"

"Ja..." Germany replied with a grumble. "Zose verdammt Allies made me fight Italy yesterday. Of all ze dirty tricks..."

"Sat _is_ raser dirty, yes..."

"Zey knew I vouldn't be able to hurt him... Zey knew zat..."

"... You sink sey were trying to make you surrender?"

"Ja. Ja, I zink zey vere... and it's not ze _first_ time zey've pulled zis scheisse, eizer..."

"Hai..."

There was a long pause. The two Axis Powers, who were sitting on the grass, both looked to the sky.

"You know... in my country, it is considered dishouraburu to surrender."

Germany looked at Japan. The Asian kept his gaze on the sky.

"Is zat so?"

"Hai. It is se way of se samurai to fight or die trying."

"I see..." There was another pause. Germany looked back at the sky. "Ve are currently losing ze var. You know zat, right?"

"Hai."

"Large numbers of our armies have fallen to ze Allies. A lot of our land has been claimed. My boss is getting razer stressed over ze whole ordeal and it's unlikely ve'll vin now."

"I know." Japan paused. "All se same, I wirru not surrender. No matter how dire se situation. No matter how many farru or who eruse surrenders." Germany glanced over to see the Asian looking at him with a strange fire in his eyes. Japan clenched a fist. "It is not se samurai way!"

A breath escaped Germany's nostrils. "You are dedicated, I vill give you zat."

Calming down again, Japan looked back at the sky. "Arigatou..."

* * *

"Dudes!" America cried. "Big news! The big guy on the German side threw in the towel today!"

"Yes and it's only been a week since our fight with Germany..." Britain replied.

"And two days since Italy's former boss was taken down by his people!" France cried. "Sacré bleu!"

"Does this mean we win?" Russia asked, smiling.

"No, it does not," China replied. "Even if big dogs surrender, it no count as a victory, until de _countries_ surrender."

"I don't think Germany's going to _want_ to surrender, though..." Italy said.

"Yes, exactly..." Britain replied. "We've already tried to convince the bugger three times... four, if you count Japan... and it clearly hasn't worked."

"... Dude, this sucks!" America cried.

* * *

The following week, Italy decided to follow Britain on a routine patrol of the area.

"So, what are we looking for?" he asked.

"Anything suspicious, really," Britain replied.

"Anything suspicious. Got it!"

As they walked past a familiar area, Italy remembered how he'd stood on the nearby cliff, waving a white flag the day he'd been left alone and his medication had been wearing off. The day that Germany had invaded Russia and caused the Russian to switch sides in the war. With a strange fondness, he looked up at the cliff. Then he froze.

"Uh... Britain?"

"Yes?"

"... Is the midday sun getting to me?"

"Why on Earth would you think _that_?"

He pointed up at the cliff. "Because I can't-a be seeing that..."

Britain followed his gaze upwards and also froze. On top of the cliff, glaring down at them with his arms folded, was Germany. Behind him, a large white flag was blowing in the breeze.

Britain jumped backwards in shock. "_G-Germany_?"

Germany was silent for a moment. Then he leapt down off the cliff, landing in a crouched position on the floor. Standing up, he walked towards them.

Italy quivered, confused. "Germany...?"

Germany stopped in front of Britain, folding his arms again. "... Vell?" he asked.

"W-Well what?" Britain asked.

"Don't you see ze vhite flag? I surrender. Now, go ahead and arrest me, already."

"_... Who the bloody hell are you and what have you done with Germany_?"

Germany heaved a sigh, looking away from them. "You zink zis is fun for me? Vell, it's not. Now, get on viz it, already."

"I see what you're doing and it's not going to work! You think you can trick me _that_ easily?"

Germany turned to him, looking angry. "You dummkopf! Zis is not a joke! I surrender! You zink I, of all people, vould pull out a vhite flag if I vasn't serious?"

"... You actually surrender?"

"Ja. Zough good luck getting Japan to do ze same. He has a varrior's code to follow, or some scheisse."

"... I see."

"... Vell? Get on viz the arresting, already."

"Uh, right, right!" Britain paused. "Italy, could you go and fetch some rope or something, while I watch over him?"

Italy said nothing, continuing to stare at Germany.

"Italy!"

Jumping slightly, Italy turned to Britain. "Huh?" he asked. "Oh! Uh, si, si..."

With one last glance at Germany, he ran off to fetch some rope.

* * *

Germany was sitting in a cage in the meeting room, his arms and legs folded and his face turned away. America poked him through the bars with a stick.

"Duuuude..." he said. "Is he real?"

"I don't think he real..." China replied.

"Maybe you need to be poking harder to be sure," Russia said, holding a pickaxe.

China held up a bowl of cashew nuts. "I check with much safer way."

Picking one out, he tossed it through the bars. It bounced off Germany's head. After a moment, he did it again. America continued to poke him with the stick.

"Zis is incredible!" France cried. "'He actually surrendered?"

"Yes and it's a bloody miracle, if you ask me..." Britain replied.

"Dudes, I told you my plan was fool-proof!" America said.

"Yes, it only took a year and a half for it to actually work..."

"So, what do we do about Japan?" China asked, tossing another cashew nut.

"We make with the convincing, of course," Russia replied.

"Right!" America agreed. "We just need to show him that we've got both his former teammates now, so there's no reason for him to fight anymore!"

"Oui, because zat worked _so_ well ze last time..." France said with a light smirk.

"Well," Britain said, "we don't really have any _other_ plans right now, do we?"

"Zat is true. As much as I hate to agree wiz you, zat is true."

"Right." Britain paused. "What do _you_ think, Italy?"

Italy didn't respond. He was too busy staring in disbelief at the pitiful German that was sitting behind bars.

"Italy?"

He jumped slightly. "Huh?" he asked, turning to Britain. "Oh, uh... yeah, sure! Si, si!"

He caught Britain giving him a look of pity before he turned back to Germany. His old friend wasn't looking at him at all.


	4. Persist

Author's note: Hey there! Well, this was originally going to be the last chapter of my somewhat historically accurate fic... but it ran on too long, so I'll make another one after it. Yay.

Speaking of which, I only just found out that something they glossed over in the anime is actually historically important. XD Damn writers. So I added a little something about it in chapter three.

With that over with, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four****: Persist**

"Dude! Japan!" America called out, pounding on the door with his fist. "It's your good buddy, America! Open up!"

The door slid open. "Ah, America," Japan replied. "Konnichi-" He jumped in shock. "Gah!"

All six Allies were standing outside his house, five of which had proud stances and one of which was shuffling awkwardly. Germany was in handcuffs that were being held behind his back by Russia.

"_Nani_? Germany, what's going on? Did sey capture you?"

"_No_, my good friend!" America replied. "He-"

Britain loudly cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should let Germany explain," he said.

"Oui," France agreed, "zis is best coming from _'is_ mouz, non?"

"I agree," China said.

"So do I," Russia agreed. He gave Germany's back a light shove with his free hand.

"Germany?" Japan asked.

Germany grunted in displeasure. "Nein, Japan..." he replied, "I have not been captured."

"... Sen what happened?"

"I surrendered."

Japan jumped backwards in shock. "_Nani_?"

"Ja... my boss decided to qvit..." He glanced at Italy. "Among ozer zings..." He looked back at Japan. "So I had no reason to keep fighting..."

"But... but... you were se one who started se war in se first prace!"

"I know... but I can't do zis anymore, Japan." He gave the Asian a stern look. "Just surrender and get it over viz."

Wide-eyed, Japan frantically looked between every face that was present, as though looking for an answer. Italy tried to smile at him, though he was finding it difficult.

"You heard him, Japan!" America said proudly. "Surrender to the Allies and we can end the war, once and for all! Then the good guys win and the hero is victorious!"

Japan stared at America, the frightened expression still plastered on his face. After a long moment, he furiously shook his head.

"No! No, I refuse! It is not... not se way of se samurai to surrender!"

"The way of the samurai?"

Japan looked at America with a sudden fire in his scowling eyes. "Hai! When I joined se Axis, I made a sirent promise to myseruf to keep fighting, no matter se cost!"

"This bloke's more stubborn than Germany!" Britain cried.

"Sacré bleu!" France cried.

"Aiya!" China cried.

"That could be big problem," Russia said.

"You dummkopf!" Germany yelled. "Vhat are you even fighting for anymore? You zink you can vin all by yourself?"

"Remember why we carred ourserves se Axis Powers in se first prace?" Japan asked. "Because we said sat se worrd would _turn_ on sat axis!"

"... Seriously?" America asked. "_That's_ why you called yourselves that?"

"I say..." Britain said.

"Ohon," France said, "it 'as so much more class zan _Allies_."

"Dat, or it just more pretentious," China said.

"Confuse with obtuse metaphor before crushing in their skulls," Russia said. "I like it. If only you hadn't tried to invade me, I would have liked to share that name. Big mistake, by the way."

"Hold on, we're getting off-track, guys!" America cried. "Japan! Dude!" He pointed at Germany. "This guy's the one who _started_ the war! And he's gone and surrendered! You don't need to keep fighting his battles for him!"

Japan paused for a few moments. Then he bowed. "Gomennasai," he replied, "but, since Germany has surrendered, sat now makes him a traitor and my enemy." When he straightened again, he frowned at them. "Now, prease reave."

"... _Dude, are you freaking serious_?"

"Hai. Very serious. Now, prease reave." He slid the door shut.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, America smacked both his hands on the table in frustration. "Aww, _man_!" he cried. "Why have you Axis guys gotta be so incredibly _stubborn_?"

"Aiyaa..." China said, "dey all such pains to deal wid..."

"Yes, they bloody well are..." Britain agreed.

"Mon ami..." France said, turning to Italy, "why did you not say anyzing back zere?"

Italy sighed, leaning his face on his crossed arms. "I don't-a know..." he replied. "I guess I was just scared that Japan would thrust his sword in my face again..."

"You Axis Powers are always so difficult, aren't you?" Russia asked, giving Germany's handcuffs a slight yank.

Germany grunted in discomfort. "And you Allied Forces are a pain in ze arsch," he grumbled.

"So, _now_ what do we do?" America asked.

"Just ride out ze storm, until Japan surrenders?" France suggested.

"And what are we supposed to do about Germany?" Britain asked.

"Aiya, dat good point," China agreed.

"We split him between all six of us," Russia replied.

"Well, that's fine if we're talking about his land..." Britain said, "but we can't very well split _him_ into six parts."

"I'll take him and hold him prisoner at _my_ place!" America said.

"Oh no, you bloody well won't!"

"Non!" France yelled. "Monsieur Germany will be _my_ prisoner!"

Britain angrily turned to him. "Like hell he will!"

"I want to claim responsibility!" China called out.

"Now, hold on a minute!"

"I take him to _my_ place," Russia said.

"No!" the other four yelled in a panic.

"Guys!" Italy cried. "Please stop fighting!"

The other five Allies stared at him in silence for a minute. Then they looked at each other.

"You know..." America said.

"It might not be a bad idea..." Britain continued.

"If Italy were ze one to look after 'im," France said.

They all looked back at Italy, who jumped.

"What?" he asked. "_Me_?"

"Yes, it perfect!" China replied. "You not be much use in de fight against Japan anyway, so we kill two birds with one stone!"

"I like that metaphor," Russia said.

"Oui," France agreed, "and zis way, we avoid fighting over Monsieur Germany."

"Plus, you two still have some issues to resolve, as I recall..." Britain said.

"But..." Italy protested.

"Then it's settled!" America cried. "Germany will be Italy's prisoner until we can get Japan to surrender!"

Blinking in shock, Italy looked over to Germany. His friend was still refusing to look at him.

* * *

Dressed in his kimono and kneeling by his kotatsu, Japan stared forlornly into his green tea.

"So, sis is how it's going to be, is it?" he asked himself. "I'm arone..."

He turned the cup slightly, then took a sip. After a few moments, he sighed. Losing Italy to the Allies had made things rather quiet, but losing Germany was a whole other plate of sushi. He'd now have to fight this war – that Germany had started – all by himself.

He looked up at the wall, where a poster read 'Honour' in large kanji characters. He stared long and hard at it, then sighed again.

* * *

"Fratello, I'm home!" Italy called out uneasily.

Romano rounded the corner. "Si, si..." he replied grumpily, "welcome home, ya-" He paused, staring with wide eyes. Then he exploded in rage. "What-a the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Italy glanced at Germany, whose handcuffs he was holding. Honestly, it was a wonder he hadn't tried to escape yet. He could have easily overpowered him, if he'd wanted to.

"Uh, well..." He looked back at Romano. "He's-a my prisoner now."

Romano blinked. "Prisoner?"

"Si. He surrendered and the Aliies told-a _me_ to watch over him... just until Japan surrenders."

Romano suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes. "Is that-a right?" He walked over to Germany and smirked at him. "Hear that, you krauty-kraut? You have to do what _I_ say from now on!"

"Ja, I'm vell avare..." Germany grumbled.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it? Being under the thumb of another country?" He laughed manically.

"Uh," Italy said, "maybe we should-a put him in the cell downstairs, or something?"

"Just-a what _I_ was about to say! Let's go, potato-face!"

"Ja, ja..." Germany replied.

* * *

One week of bringing pasta and pizza to the cell every day and Italy couldn't take the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach anymore. As a result, he suggested something to Romano.

"_What_?" he yelled. "Are-a you crazy in the head, fratello? Wait, don't answer that."

"But, Romano..." Italy replied, "Germany took-a really good care of me when I was _his_ prisoner! He gave me a cosy little cell with pretty blue walls, lots of sunlight and even a door that led outside! I used it to flirt with some cute German girls. Plus a pillow and a book and even a guitar when I asked-a for it!" He looked through the bars of the dark, dank cell they were making Germany stay in. "And look how I'm repaying him..."

"You have-a some serious issues, Veneziano! I hope one day they make a name for what-a you have! And I hope it has the word 'Syndrome' in it!"

"Come on, Romano! I really think we should-"

"No! No way in hell am I just going to let him wander around-a the house at his own free will! Do you even know the meaning of the word 'prisoner'?"

"But, fratello!"

"No!"

"I'll keep him under house arrest! I promise! He'll be my responsibility!"

"Pch. Like I can trust-a _you_ with responsibility!"

"Pleeeease!"

After a long pause, Romano heaved a sigh. "Oh, whatever. He's-a _your_ prisoner, anyway... but, if he escapes, don't-a come crying to _me_!"

"Oh, grazie, fratello!"

"Also, he's-a not to come within twenty feet of me! You hear? Twenty feet!" He stormed off.

"Okie dokie!"

Italy turned to smile at Germany, who was giving him a rather surprised look. After a moment, the German looked away again.

* * *

For the next month, Italy pampered Germany. He let him have his own double bed – that he wasn't about to sneak in, like old times, thank you – and allowed him to do whatever he wanted, as long as it was within the confines of the house. This generally involved reading books, watching videos, running laps up and down the corridors – which always pissed off Romano – doing sit-ups and push-ups, scribbling in a notebook he'd given him and not making a single fuss about any of it. All while they patiently waited for the day that Japan would surrender. If it ever happened, that was.

Every time Italy had to go to a meeting with the Allies, Romano would complain about having to babysit Germany, saying that he'd rather cut off his own ball sack and other crude things. However, they both acknowledged that there was no other choice.

That presented an ever-burning question. Germany was much stronger than Italy. Both Italy and Romano combined, even. His muscles was so large, one body tackle from him would likely make them feel like they'd been hit by a freight truck. So why wasn't he trying to escape?

* * *

"Phew..." Italy said as he returned home from a particularly exhausting meeting. "I'm home, Ger..." He noticed that the door was wide open. He immediately freaked out. "Oh no!" Sprinting inside, he started searching around. "Germany? Germany!" He ran up the stairs. "Please tell me you're still here, Germany! Oh, who am I kidding? Why would-a you still be here? Germany!"

Germany rounded the corner, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "Ja, vhat is it?" he asked.

Italy blinked at him. "Germany! You're still here!"

"Ja? Vhy vouldn't I be?"

Italy sighed in relief. "Oh, good... you didn't notice the front door was open..."

Germany observed him carefully for a minute, then looked away. "Actually, I knew full vell ze door vas open..."

Italy jumped. "Y... You did?"

"Ja." He continued drying his hair.

"So then... why didn't you...?"

"Try to escape?"

"Si..."

Germany shrugged. "Vhat do I have to gain if I escaped?" He pulled a face. "I surrendered, remember? Escaping vould mean I have _ozer_ plans..."

"And you don't?"

"Nein."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause. "Plus... it's not like you're treating me badly... Von could almost mistake zis for a hotel."

Italy smiled. "Romano keeps saying-a the same thing!" He put on his best Romano impression. "'What do you think-a this is? A hotel? Stop pampering that potato-loving bastard!' He can be such a grouchy-pants sometimes."

"More like _all_ ze time..."

Italy laughed. "Si, si."

"Anyvay, I should... probably zank you again for not keeping me in zat cell... so... danke."

"You're welcome, Germany! Anything for a..." He paused.

"Esteemed prisoner?"

"Uh, si, si!"

There was an awkward pause.

"... Vell, I'll be in my room if you need me... sir."

Italy winced. Germany had been calling him that a lot lately.

The German turned around and walked down the corridor towards his room. Italy continued to listen to his retreating footsteps, until he heard the sound of a door closing.

He sighed to himself. That was the most conversation he'd gotten out of Germany all month. It was rather depressing.

He paused, a light bulb going off in his head. Maybe this was the chance he'd been waiting for! Smiling to himself, he ran down the stairs. Then he promptly tripped down them and landed on his face.

After a moment, he jumped to his feet and ran out the door. He didn't bother to lock it _this_ time, either. Except, this time, it wasn't an accident.


	5. Dissolve

Author's note: Hi! Time, at last, for the final chapter.

Holy scheisse, this thing is enormous. XD At least, compared to my usual standard. I don't wanna cut any off, though, so I'll just leave it as it is.

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Five****: Dissolve**

Italy grinned to himself as he stirred the contents of the boiling water around the pot. After a few moments, he switched pots and stirred that one.

Romano entered the kitchen. "Hey, fratello-" he began, but paused. "Urgh! What-a the hell is that smell?"

"It's mine and Germany's dinner!" Italy replied happily.

"What?" Romano stormed over and stared into the pot. "_Is that-a what I think it is_?"

"Si!"

"What-a the hell, fratello? No way I'm-a touching that crap!"

"I figured as much, so I bought-a some extra pasta!"

"Hmph! Damn-a straight you did!"

"I also bought-a you some fresh tomatoes!"

"... Tch. Fine. Whatever."

Romano stormed out of the kitchen. Still smiling, Italy continued stirring.

* * *

"Germany~!" Italy called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready~!"

"Ja, coming!" Germany replied.

A short while later, the German wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"... Zat doesn't smell like pasta..."

Italy grinned at him as he brought the plates over. "Here you go, Germany~!" He put them on the table.

Germany's eyes grew very wide as he stared at his plate. He said nothing.

"And that's not all!"

Italy darted away again, bringing back two pint glasses with cans of German beer stuffed inside them. He placed them on the table, then sat down.

After a moment's silence, Germany looked up at him, still wide-eyed. "Vhat is _zis_?"

"Your favourite! Sausages and mashed potatoes! And some weird German beer I saw you drinking once."

"Italy..."

"I hope I cooked it right... I tried-a really hard!" He grinned. "I had to run all the way to Germany to get the ingredients, because the stores in Italy didn't have them... they're mostly stocked-a with pizza and pasta... and I had to take a shortcut across Switzerland's yard... hence-a the bullet holes in my jacket... so I hope it's okay!"

Germany looked down at his plate, his expression never changing.

"Hmm? Germany?"

Germany's form shook slightly. "Vh..."

"Hmm? Oh, wait, I should pour-a your drink for you! One second!"

He stood up, pulled the can out of Germany's pint glass and cracked it open. He poured the sizzling liquid into the glass. After discarding the can, he did the same for his own drink, then sat back down.

"There we go! Buon appetito!"

"Vhat... did I do to deserve _zis_?"

"Hmm? Well, just-a for being you, Germany!"

Germany gave him a look of disbelief. "Vha...?"

"Eat up!" Italy grabbed his cutlery and cut off a piece of wurst. He put it in his mouth and chewed. "Mmm..." He swallowed it. "It's not-a bad!"

Still saying nothing, Germany mimicked him. Upon putting the wurst in his mouth, his expression melted into one of pure bliss.

Italy beamed at him. It'd been a long time since he'd seen him so happy.

"So, how is it? Is it okay?"

Germany swallowed the wurst. "Ja... es ist gut."

"Evviva! I'm so glad!"

Germany moved onto the mashed potatoes, the crease in his brow barely visible anymore.

They ate their dinner in peaceful silence. Once the plates were eventually clear, Germany began to sip his beer.

Italy took a sip of his own beer, then cringed. After a moment, he took another sip.

"Danke for ze meal, Italy..."

"You're welcome! I wasn't sure I cooked it the way you like it, since I've never cooked wurst and potatoes before, but-"

"But vhat vas it for?"

"Huh?"

"... You've fed me nozing but pasta and pizza for ze past monz... Vhy suddenly change to wurst and potatoes?"

"Oh, well, uh... you were probably getting sick of pasta and pizza!" Italy laughed nervously.

Germany looked up at him with a suspicious gaze. "Right... so you made me my favourite meal, instead..."

"Well, uh..."

"And you also made it for yourself... vhen you barely even like it. _Vhy_?"

"I do _too_ like it!" Italy paused a moment, fiddling with the handle of his pint glass. "Well, I was hoping to butter you up a bit before asking if we could-a be friends again..." He looked up with a grin. "Did it work?"

Germany stared at him. "F... Friends?"

"Si! I really miss being your friend, Germany. I mean, I know you've been in my house for a month now, but we've barely felt-a like friends!"

Germany flinched. "Vell..."

"Can we be friends again?"

Germany looked away, a conflicted look on his face. "But... I..."

"Please, Germany! There's no reason not to be friends anymore, right? Since you took a leaf from _my_book and waved a white flag?"

"... Vell, nein, but..."

"I miss you training-a me and yelling at me and calling me a hopeless dum... doom... whatever that funny German word is that you always use around me! So, please be my friend again!"

"... But... I don't really deserve zat, now, do I?"

Italy tilted his head. "Hmm?"

"After all zat I've done... how could you possibly vant me to be your friend again?"

"What do you mean, Germany?"

Germany frowned. "You dummkopf! I pointed a gun at you! Tvice! I..." Another conflicted look appeared on his face.

"Si. So?"

Germany gave him an incredulous look. "Vhat do you mean 'So?'? I could have shot you! I could have _killed_ you!"

Italy straightened his head and smiled. "But you didn't!"

Germany blinked. "Huh?"

"Both times, you were poised to shoot-a me... but you didn't! So it's okay!"

Germany blinked again. After a long pause, he heaved a sigh. "You're impossible..."

"So, are we friends now?"

"... You really zink it's zat simple?"

"Si!"

"... But I..."

"Hmm?"

Germany looked away. "I don't deserve your friendship. Not anymore."

Italy's face fell slightly. "What do you mean?"

Germany huffed. "... I vas stubborn. Incredibly stubborn. Vhen you svitched sides, I should have just ended ze var right zere... but I didn't. I turned my back on you, vhen I said I'd alvays be zere for you. I have no right to be your friend, Italy."

"Germany..." There was a pause. Then Italy chuckled. "Oh, Germany, it's not-a your fault! If anything, it's _me_ who doesn't deserve to be _your_ friend!"

Germany turned to him with a confused look. "Vhat do you mean?"

"Well, if I hadn't-a switched sides in the first place, this would never have happened! You'd still-a be yelling at me... we'd still-a be sleeping in the same bed... and we might have even won the war!"

"Pfft. Nein. It vouldn't have made any difference. Ze Axis vere screwed, vhezer or _not_ you'd stayed viz us. You vere probably better off on ze vinning side, anyvay."

"Aww, Germany..."

"I'll admit, it's been... qviet vizout you..."

Italy brightened up. "You missed-a me, too?"

Germany looked away awkwardly. "Vell... ja..."

"Aww, Germany!"

"I'm just... sorry I acted ze vay I did."

"Aww, I'm sorry, too! I never should have left in the first place! It was mainly out of hunger... and world peace! But mainly hunger."

"Ja and I shouldn't have been such a stubborn idiot... Sometimes, I just don't know vhen to qvit."

"Si, except-a when you did that epic dive off the cliff!"

Germany looked back at Italy. "... You liked zat?"

"Oh, si! It was very scary, but very cool! Seeing you surrender was one of the most terrifying things I'd ever seen!"

Germany gave a light chuckle in response. "Ja, I'll bet. I did not make zat decision lightly..."

"I'll bet-a you didn't! So, can we be friends again?" Italy planted his elbow on the table and held out his pinky finger.

Germany stared at it. "Vell..."

"Come on, Germany! I don't-a want to lose the first friend I made in three hundred years!"

Germany gave him that incredulous look again. "Zree hundred years?"

"Si! I've not had-a many friends in my life. Other countries prefer to beat-a me up, instead. I must radiate a punchable aura, or something!"

After a pause, Germany looked back down at the pinky finger. "_I_ haven't had many friends, eizer..." He paused again. "In fact, you..." He paused a third time. "You vere ze first friend I can ever recall having."

"... Really?"

"Ja... as annoying and hopeless as you are... especially on ze battlefield... you vere my first friend."

Italy smiled. "So then we've every reason to be friends again! What do you think, Germany? Friends?" He waved his hand around on the table.

Germany was silent for a while, continuing to stare at the outstretched pinky finger. Eventually, he gave a deep sigh, planted his elbow on the table and held out his own pinky finger. Much like the first time, it was shaking slightly.

Beaming from ear to ear, Italy linked them together.

* * *

The next two months passed by with relative comfort. Italy had gone back to sleeping in the same bed as Germany and the two hung out and chatted the way they used to. Only without the war hanging over their shoulders.

Romano had been rather pissed off about the news that Italy and Germany were friends again, though he'd eventually let the matter slide. Somewhat. After a huge rant about how your prisoners should not be your friends. And how Italy could do much better than that kraut-face. He'd also developed a habit of glaring at Germany every morning before leaving to work on his fruit stall.

Italy, on the other hand, had taken to making wurst spaghetti on odd days, to suit both of their tastes. The only thing he didn't like was crossing Switzerland's yard to get the ingredients. One time, however, Liechtenstein had been kind enough to bandage him up after a run-in with her big brother. 'Switzy' hadn't looked too happy about it, but he'd kept quiet.

* * *

"Okay, dudes..." America said, slapping a hand on the blackboard. Next to his hand was a drawing of Japan's face. "Here's our next plan of attack..."

Suddenly, the doors of the meeting room burst open. Every head snapped around to see Japan standing there, bent over and panting heavily. His normally pristine white uniform was stained with dirt and scuff marks.

"Japan!" Italy cried.

After a moment, Japan raised his head. His eyes were wide and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. "I surrender!" he yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"... Wait, what?" America asked.

Japan took a few deep breaths, then straightened himself. He produced a small white flag and waved it around slowly. "I surrender."

Three people in the room jumped out of their seats.

"... You _what_?" Britain cried.

"Sacré bleu!" France cried.

"Is dis a dream?" China asked.

America stared at the intruder, speechless.

"Oh, then I guess the fighting's over," Russia said with a smile. "Too bad."

"... Japan?" Italy asked.

Japan took a moment to compose himself, then he bowed. "I have spoken wis my boss," he said. "He and I are in agreement sat it is time for se war to end."

"... Dude," America said, "are you serious?"

"Hai. Very serious." Japan paused. "For many decades, my country has forrowed se way of se samurai... but perhaps it is not... se _onry_ way..."

"... So... you actually surrender?"

"Hai." He paused again, then waved the white flag. "... I am waving sis correctry, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Japan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I have never used one before, so I was not certain I was doing it correctry."

"... Well, dat big relief!" China said.

"Oui!" France agreed. "Ze war! She is finally over!"

"It's over..." America said, shocked. "It's actually over..." He paused a moment. Then a huge grin appeared on his face. "It's over! The Allies won!" He threw his arms in the air. "Woooooo!"

"Well, that's World War Two over with, at last..." Britain said. "With any luck, there won't be a World War Three..." He paused. "By the way, Japan, old chap... why do you look like you've been run over by at least fifty vehicles?"

"I aporogise for se unsightry manner of my crosing," Japan replied. He turned to America. "America, I concede sat your rast-minute technique was superior to _my_ rast-minute technique." He bowed.

"... You mean _you're_ the reason he looks like this?"

America gave a nervous laugh. "Yeaaaah, sorry about that..." he replied. "I kinda went overboard on the counterattacks..."

"No wonder 'e surrendered," France said. "Look at ze state of 'is clothes!"

"Aiya..." China said, "he need long bath and nice massage..." He smiled. "I provide the acupuncture!"

"Oh, that sound fun!" Russia said.

"Oh, that's right," Britain said, turning to Italy. "Now that Japan's surrendered, Germany doesn't need to be our prisoner anymore."

Italy beamed. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." Britain paused. "Actually, while we're on the subject, go and get him, will you?"

Italy saluted. "Si!"

* * *

Italy burst through the front door of his house, waving his arms wildly. "Germany!" he yelled happily. "Germany!"

Germany came running around the corner, looking worried. "Vhat is it?" he asked.

"Japan surrendered!"

Germany's eyes widened. "Vhat? Really?"

"Si! Si!" Italy grabbed Germany's arm and started dragging him out the door. "Come on, let's go!"

"Vait, go vhere?"

* * *

When Italy and Germany finally reached the meeting room, the Allies were sitting around the table, discussing peace negotiations with Japan. Upon hearing someone approaching, Japan looked up, then immediately froze.

"... Konnichiwa, Germany..." he said.

"... Guten tag, Japan..." Germany replied.

Britain looked between the two of them. "... Well, this is awkward..." he said.

"Alright, dudes," America said, "we don't have the paperwork right now to deal with these surrenders properly... so, in the meantime, I got a great idea!"

"Oh?" France asked.

"What's dat?" China asked.

"Does it involve more war?" Russia asked.

"Nope!" America replied. "In honour of this Allied victory... I declare, as the official leader of the group..."

"Oh, please..." Britain said.

America threw his arms in the air. "Party at _my_ house!"

"... You know, zat actually sounds like a good idea," France said.

"... For once, I agree with the buggers," Britain said.

"Sure," Russia said. "Sounds like fun."

"Aiya!" China said happily. "I bring all my best dishes!"

"Let's go, then!" America cried. "To _my_ house for a hoppin' party!"

Chatting excitedly, the five of them began to pile out of the room.

Italy looked awkwardly between the Allies and the former Axis, conflicted. Germany and Japan looked in opposite directions.

After a few moments, America stopped and looked around at them. "Hmm? Hey, dudes! You're invited too, you know!"

All three of them looked up at him. "Ja?" Germany asked.

"Rearry?" Japan asked.

"Hell _yeah_!" America replied. "The more the merrier! Besides, it's not a world peace party without the _world_, right? So, come on!"

The three of them looked at each other. After a moment, they stood up and followed America out of the meeting room.

* * *

At America's house, all eight countries were spread out around the kitchen, chatting and eating their favourite dishes, with glasses of their favourite drinks nearby. France was telling Britain and America lewd stories – while one was pulling disgusted faces and the other was laughing loudly – and Russia was telling China about how he might start another war, just for the fun of it, while the latter was shaking his head in disbelief.

In one corner of the kitchen, the former Axis Powers were huddled together.

Italy gave Japan the best smile he could muster. "Hey, Japan?" he said. "Me and Germany are friends again... and, well, since _you've_ surrendered, too..."

Japan blinked at him. "You want to be friends again?" he asked.

"Si! I never wanted to fight-a with you guys in the first place... and I'm really sorry for being an idiota and switching sides."

Japan paused a moment, then looked away. "No... it is I who should aporogise... It was... very dishouraburu for me to point my katana at you rike sat... I am deepry ashamed."

"Oh, it's okay! I mean, it scared-a the beejeezus out of me, sure, but you didn't hurt me!"

"Hai, but I sreatened to..."

"Germany did the same thing, but he didn't hurt me either!"

"... Ja," Germany said, "I never intended to. At least ze first time..."

"You didn't?"

"Nein."

"... Me neiser," Japan said. "But I know you so werru, Itary... sat I knew se fastest way to stop you from coming back..."

"Vas to zreaten you."

Italy stared at them both. "... _That's-a_ what you were doing?" he asked.

"Hai," Japan said.

"Ja," Germany said. He paused. "In a var, vonce ties are broken, zey must _stay_ broken."

"And we knew you would not stay away oserwise." Japan paused. "It seems Germany and I had se same idea, wisout conferring wis one anoser first."

Italy paused, then smiled. "Wow, you two must be psychotically linked!" he said.

"Psychically," Germany corrected, "and nein. Ve just know you too vell."

"So, can we be friends again, Japan? All three of us?"

"Werru...!" Japan replied fretfully. "Onry if you sink I am worsy of your friendship again!"

"Of course you are! Right, Germany?"

Germany nodded. "Ja," he replied.

Japan looked shocked for a moment, then his eyes softened. "Arigatou," he said.

"Dude!" America cried. "Japan! Guess what I got!"

Japan turned to him. "Nani?"

America pulled the drape off a large object. "Tadaaaa!"

Japan's eyes widened. "A taiko drum?"

"Yup! I ordered it specially off the internet for just such an occasion!"

"... But we are in nineteen-forty-five..."

"Details, details!" He winked at him. "Fancy a bon dance, my friend?"

Japan stood up straight. "Hai! I wirru do my best!" He made a motion to put down his plate of salted salmon.

"Ah-ah-_ah_! You need a rest! Fortunately, yours truly has been taking taiko drum lessons! _Also_ ordered off the internet!" He paused. "I kinda skimmed through the manual, though. It was more boring than Britain's history stories."

"Oy!" Britain yelled. "Bloody wanker!"

After getting the drumsticks ready, America began to pound out some manner of rhythm on the taiko drum. Everyone stared at him.

"It sounds rike no bon dance _I _have ever heard..." Japan said.

Eventually, after many attempts, and many different rhythms, America finally manage to pound out something that sounded vaguely familiar. As Italy slurped his pasta, he tried to figure out where he'd heard it before.

Suddenly, Japan started humming. After a few moments, he began to sing quietly to himself.

"Wa wa waaaaaa, waaaarudo..."

Italy stared at him in awe for a second. Then he smiled and sang along. "Wa wa waaaaaa, waaaarudo~!"

Japan looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

A few moments later, everyone started singing. "Wa wa waaaaaa, waaaarudo~! Wa wa waaaaaa, waaaarudo~!" Japan smiled and joined in. "Let's form a circle and then let's all form a flower! And we'll daaaance the night a-way... to the world's owwwwn beaaaaaaaaaat~!"

America stopped pounding the taiko drum and everyone in the room started laughing. Some, like America and Italy, were giving full-belly laughter. Others, like Germany and Japan, were merely chuckling.

When the laughter eventually died down, the singing continued. With all the eating, singing, dancing, laughing and drinking, the party lasted well into the night.

**The End**


End file.
